The Two Dancers
by seera-chan
Summary: Who is Ryan's secret admirer? He doesn't know but I sure do... well, that's cause I wrote the story. i'll add humor later on! anyway, R&R please!


Chapter 1

**Martha**

I can't believe it… I love "Sharpay's poodle"? This can't be. Ryan Evans? As smart as I am, I'm SO stupid!

"Hey Martha," Ryan greeted me as I walked by. I replied with, "Hey R-r-r-ryan…" I smack my forehead. How could I embarrass myself like that in front of him?! Why do I like him anyway? He probably likes me only as a friend and I bet his sweet, innocent sister won't let him date a geek like me even if he did.

"Girl! Are you ever gonna talk to him? At least you know he's not like Sharpay. Talk to him; get to know each other better," Taylor told me as she glanced away. "Sharpay is flirting with Troy again," she said to Gabriella, who seemed unfazed. "I know Troy loves me and only me. He would never leave me for Sharpay."

"True," I told her. Then I started to daydream about Ryan. I remembered about him and Chad playing baseball. They were arguing about whether dancing took game or not. I had fun last summer, even though Troy started to be a jerk. But then he redeemed himself. Ryan helped the rest of the Wildcat Gang dance to some music. He's a really great dancer and he is really sweet…

I snapped back to reality when I saw a waving hand right in front of my face. It was Taylor's hand. "If you wanna talk to him, make up a new e-mail address and e-mail him without making it obvious that it's you." "That's a good idea… I'll do it tonight… wait! I need his e-mail address!" Gabriella handed me a piece of paper, it was Ryan's e-mail address! "Thanks, Gabs!"

The bell rang and we headed for class. On our way, Ryan walked passed us and accidentally bumped into me and we fell. "Sorry about that Martha," he apologized while helping me pick up my books and bag. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident." "No it wasn't. Ryan bumped into you on purpose. He wanted to talk to you. And here you lovebirds are; talking away," said the snooty little voice of Sharpay Evans.

Ryan blushed, "No I didn't. And we aren't love birds! She's my friend so stop making up lies!" "Whatever Ryan…" And with that, she left. "Sorry again." "It's okay," I replied while my cheeks got red. I heard Gabriella and Taylor giggle in the background. Ryan and I went our separate ways and Taylor said, "Nice job, girl! So, have you decided what the new e-mail will be?" "No, not yet. I'll think about it later."

When the three of us got to class, Ms. Darbus told us we just earned a detention. A cell phone rang and Ryan and Sharpay looked to see if it was theirs. Darbus caught them and they too got detention. Well, at least Ryan will be in detention with me. That made me happy.

During homeroom, I thought of the perfect e-mail address. I wrote a note to Ryan and waited till after school during detention. When our time was up, I rushed to Ryan's locker, put the note through it and went home.

**Ryan**

Time to get my stuff…

I opened my locker and a note fell out. I looked at it and it said:

_Hello Ryan,_

_Send an e-mail to this address: secret admirer will be waiting…_

This was weird. I went home, got online and sent an e-mail to: e-mail I sent said:

_Who are you?_

Then I got an IM from my secret admirer. She wouldn't say who she was… or he? That would be creepy.

_**Dancerryan13: why won't you tell me who you are?**_

_**Secretadmirer: because I don't want you to know who I am. I don't know why but I love you.**_

_**Dancerryan13: is it my sexy good looks? Or my big blue eyes? Or what?**_

_**Secretadmirer: actually, it's your singing and dancing. You're really talented and I have liked you for a while now…**_

_**Dancerryan13: can you give me a hint on who you are?**_

_**Secretadmirer: who physical characteristics count?**_

_**Dancerryan13: yeah…**_

_**Secretadmirer: ok… I'm a little on the chubby side.**_

_**Dancerryan13: oh ok…**_

_**Secretadmirer: does that bother you?**_

_**Dancerryan13: no. I actually like a chubby person.**_

_**Secretadmirer: really? Who is she? Or he? Is it a he?**_

_**Dancerryan13: no it's not. She's a she.**_

_**Secretadmirer: okay good.**_

_**Dancerryan13: if I tell you, do you promise not to be mad at her?**_

_**Secretadmirer: I promise. Now will you tell me?**_

_**Dancerryan13: I think I'll wait till I talk to you more so I can trust you better.**_

_**Secretadmirer: sigh okay, talk to you later. Bye**_

_**Dancerryan13: bye**_

She logged off and I was wondering who it was. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking too much about it. I wonder if secretadmirer knows I like Martha…

**Martha**

Ugh! Now I can't sleep! I keep worrying about who it is he likes. I promised I wouldn't get mad but I didn't promise that I wouldn't get jealous. I wonder if he figured out it was me…

I stopped thinking about it and went to sleep. I need sleep so I can pass that test tomorrow…

A/N: short chapter I know... critique if you want. R&R! Ugh! the stupid e-mail address for Ryan's secret admirer won't show up! gr! just forget the e-mail then... grumble grumble grumble...


End file.
